Mirach
Mirach, or Mira and Rach, are Celestial Spirits, one of the many Silver Keys. They represent the star of Mirach, the Lions, which is a star in the constellation of Andromeda. Their key is owned by Opal Sonling. Appearance Mirach is a pair of lions, Mira being a lioness, and Rach a lion. Both have golden fur like regular lions, and are graceful and regal-looking. Unlike real lionesses, Mira has golden eyes, reflecting her special Magic, Light-Make. Her ears are also triangles instead of rounded, and the fur on the tip of her tail is gold. Rach, also unlike real lions, has red eyes, which reflect his specialty of Fire-Make Magic. The fur on the tip of his tail is red and streaked with gold, while his ears seem to reflect flames in their shape. Personality Both Mira and Rach tend to be regal and kinda stubborn, and they sometimes have an attitude or are demanding. This can make them a pain to deal with. Magic & Abilities Magic Sound Magic: An elemental Caster Magic that revolves around the manipulation of sound. Both Mira and Rach can use it. * Sonic Roar: An amplified roar, which can deafen enemies and sends out a sonic wave that destroys a pie-slice area of 45 degrees in front of the user. ** Combined Sonic Roar: Mira and Rach combine their roars, creating more sound and a bigger sonic wave. * Sonic Wave: A circular sonic wave with a radius of 20 ft that destroys anything in it's path and pushes back enemies. * Echolocation: Creates invisible sound waves that travel through the air and bounce off objects. Used to locate and identify objects/things that they can't see with their own eyes. * Amplification: Amplifies any sound recently made and reflects it back at enemies. Used by stamping one of their paws on the ground. Light-Make: An elemental Caster Magic and a Maker Magic, which revolves around creating/using light to make objects or weapons. It is used by Mira. * Light-Make: Clone: This spell creates a clone of Mira, which can use her abilities. When directly hit, it flashes with a blinding light before disappearing. * Light-Make: Wings: Mira creates wings for herself out of light. * Light-Make: Ball: This spell creates a ball of light. ** Light-Make: Ball Explosion: The ball bursts into a blinding light. * Light-Make: Sphere Trap: A huge sphere of light surrounds the target. * Light-Make: Shield: Creates a semi-circle of bright light around Mira and whoever is behind her, which shields her/them from view. * Light-Make: Angel's Wrath: This is an advanced spell. In order to use this, Mira does a series of complicated moves, light streaming out behind her. The light then takes the shape of a human-like creature with huge wings and a sword. It then attacks the intended target(s). Fire-Make: An elemental Caster Magic and a Maker Magic, which revolves around creating/using fire to make objects or weapons. It is used by Rach. * Fire-Make: Clone: This spell creates a clone of Rach, which can use his abilities and explodes into flames when directly hit. * Fire-Make: Prison: This spell creates a cage made out of flames that traps the target. * Fire-Make: Ball: This spell creates a ball of fire. ** Fire-Make: Ball Explosion: The ball explodes, sparks flying everywhere. * Fire-Make: Shield: Rach uses this to make a half-circle of fire around himself and whoever's behind him, shielding him/them from view and melting/burning most attacks. * Fire-Make: Wings: Rach creates wings for himself out of fire. * Fire-Make: Devil's Dance: This is an advanced spell, in which Rach does a series of complicated moves, fire streaming out behind him, and coming out of almost every part of his body. The flames then take the shape of a creature with wings, horns, fangs, and a pointed tail. The creature, which also carries a whip made of fire, then attacks the intended target(s). Natural Abilities Enhanced Speed: Being lions, both Mira and Rach are very fast. And being Celestial Spirits, they are faster than normal lions. Enhanced Strength: Because they are lions and Celestial Spirits, Mira and Rach have increased strength, more even than regular lions. Immortality: Mirach is immortal. The only way they could die is if they stayed in the human world for too long. Trivia * Per gave me permission to use Light-Make for Mira, and Fire-Make for Rach. * Mira and Rach are mates, not twins. * Their Clone and Shield spells are based off Gray and Lyon's Ice-Make: Clone and Ice-Make: Shield spells (Mira and Rach's shields, though, are different in shape - they're really just curved walls). Category:Celestial Spirit